dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Sureivu
| birthplace = | birthday = December 20th | age = 25 | gender = Female | height = 5'2" | weight = 100lbs | profession = Mercenary | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | family = | education = | marital status = | rank = Senshi Member | classification = Mercenary | manga debut = | series debut = Dragon Ball Super: Hollow Soul | movie debut = | english = Colleen Clinkenbeard | japanese = |transformations = |basic skills = |ultimate skills = |tblColour = #bba58e |textColour =#fffffff }} Sureivu (スレイヴ) is a and part of a group of genetically enhanced humans called the Senshi. Having been kidnapped at a young age and her memories wiped, her body was subjected to constant torture as her body was injected with genetic material from the most powerful warriors on the planet, combined with brutal training that pushed her body to the brink of death. Having essentially her humanity stripped from her, all that was left was merely a shell of her former self, broken beyond repair. With her mind broken, she rebelled against the government that created her, where she began to sow a path of destruction in anger, as retaliation against the heinous acts committed upon her. Overview 'Appearance' Sureivu has a rather different appearance in comparison to a normal human. Her hair is deep black, all combed to the right side in a combover, leaving the left side of her head bare save for some burr left from shaving her hair. Her eyes are unemotional and colored a deep blue. Rarely does she not have a dissatisfied frown upon her face as she looks at the people she once related to. From the neck down, she wears a uniquely patterned suit made from strong, flexible material. The suit is blue, with a golden stripe running down the center from and back while also wrapping around the waist like a belt, connected by two clips on the sides of her inner hips. There are brown, inner material pieces interwoven onto the suit. She wears a pair of black boots to complete the outfit. 'Personality' To say Sureivu is uncaring of the people around her would be an understatement. She hates humanity with a passion because of the heinous, genetic torture enacted upon her. She doesn't just blame the government who turned her in to the thing she became, but she blames humanity as a whole for not having the common sense to stop the torture from happening in the first place. As such, she views humanity with a harsh outlook, wishing for nothing but their demise in retaliation against their arrogance. Deep down, she feels emptiness, having had everything stripped away from her; Her family, her emotions, her life, all of it. And because of that, she has an almost unemotional connection within herself. There's something of a void within her, and it seems like there's nothing that can fill the losses that she endured throughout her life. At times, she feels an inner sense of anguish, but she doesn't know how to explain where it comes from. Background Not much is known from Sureivu's background, as most of it was redacted by her government. What wasn't redacted was largely forgotten due to Sureivu's torture. Most of her time was spent trying to survive the endless torture she received at the hands of her own government, who told her that they were merely trying to "help" her. For years, she was tortured with each genetic injection, from being nearly crushed to death in a gravity chamber, to being beaten to near death. She's been shot at, beaten to within an inch of her life, crushed, bloodied, bruised and broken, but still she survived, no matter how many times she wished for death. And every time she was pushed down, she was forced to get up. As the years went by, this made her stronger and stronger, her injected Saiyan genes reacting to the near-death experiences. It finally reached a breaking point when she was forced under a thousand times Earth's gravity. Overpowering the gravity in the chamber, Sureivu broke free, destroying the chamber before killing off every single guard, scientist and office personnel in the building before making her escape. From there, she kept running and didn't look back, keeping herself hidden from the government that betrayed her. During this time, she'd find herself in Nikki Town. Wishing to take her anger out on the people she felt betrayed her, she began destroying the city, causing havoc over the populace. From there, she was intercepted by Namuca, Elery, and Mizuna. Though they tried to put up a fight, their lack of ki gave Sureivu a vast advantage over them and she was able to easily overpower Namuca and send her crashing to the ground. But before she could get to Elery and Mizuna, she was intercepted by , who teleported the three away from Sureivu. As she glared at the spot they were standing at, she flew above the city and destroyed it with a massive before leaving the desolate city. Power Because of the influx of genetic material and brutal training forced upon her, Sureivu is an incredibly powerful individual, especially so for a human. With her Saiyan genes, Sureivu can deliver destructive attacks that rival on apocalyptic, and the stamina she gets from the Namekian genes allows her to keep going on while her foes begin to slow down. With her Namekian genes, she also has access to accelerated healing, allowing herself to keep her body free of damange as much as possible, giving her an edge against her enemies. With excellent control in ki thanks to the influx of ki training she was forced to do, she can keep her ki going long after her foes tire out. By utilizing her ki, she can deliver catastrophic ki blasts, from the humble Kamehameha to the planet-destroying Final Flash. She can also flow her ki out in a massive burst, allowing her to blow her opponents away with her ki alone. With brutal, close quarters combat enforced upon her, she knows every combat method in the book when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. With an unforgiving combination of devastating attacks, Sureivu can break her foes in mere minute. The intense beatdowns she was given over the course of years has lent her incredible endurance, allowing her to take virtually any physical blow and come out unscathed. Basic Skills *'Destructo Disc' Having been given both genetic material from Krillin and witnessing how he fights, Sureivu taught herself how to use his Kienzan, the Destructo Disc. But she has improved it significantly through brutal training regiments. Not only does her Kienzan spin at a much faster pace, giving it less resistance against whatever it cuts, but the blades are also much sharper, allowing it to cut through even more material than Krillin's. Taking it a step further, Sureivu combines the Destructo Disc with her Kiai to have it shatter, then uses its ultra-sharp shrapnel as seeker objects to track and slice apart her opponent. *'Kamehameha' Possessing genes from each of the human Z Warriors, she studied their attacks obsessively, looking for gaps in their strategies. From these studies, she encountered the Kamehameha, a technique passed down to scholars of the Turtle Hermit School. Learning of its methodology and creation, Sureivu taught herself how to harness the power of the Kamehameha, and in return, transforming it into something different. With her training in the Kamehameha, she can deliver a powerful beam that splits apart into several beams, tracking her foes with relentless ferocity. Upon contact, the beams explode in a cataclysmic explosion, leaving behind craters in their wake. She can also create one, massive Kamehameha that bears the head of a monster and is black with a red aura. As it "bites" down on its target, it explodes in a mass of black energy, erasing anything it touches. This particular form of the Kamehameha was renamed by Sureivu, calling it the Mazohameha (魔破波, Demonic Destruction Wave). *'Galick Gun' With genetic material taken from Vegeta, she inherited a lot of his anger and bitterness towards the world, especially in his earlier years. Among this, she studied his methods of attack, how all or nothing his approach to combat is. One of the attacks she studied from him is an attack he used against Goku in their first battle, the Galick Gun. Noting its situational applications, Sureivu taught herself how to utilize it for situations that call for a quick push against her opponent. As she activates it, she pulls in energy from the air itself to amplify the power of the Galick Gun. As it's released, it's colored black with a purple, electrical aura. Upon contact with skin, it burns away at the foe's flesh if unprotected, and it saps the energy out of ki blasts, making everything except evasion impossible to utilize against it. *'Makankōsappō' With Piccolo's Namekian genes, Sureivu studied the Namekian's fighting style, how he utilizes feint tactics to lure his foe into revealing an opening and acting upon it. One of the techniques she noticed from him is the one he used against Raditz; The Makankōsappō, or Demonic Piercing Light Murder Gun. Though to keep it short, it's commonly referred to as the Special Beam Cannon. Training herself how to use this attack, she can charge it even further than Piccolo could, amplifying its power with her dark Ki. Upon firing the beam, it tracks down anything with a significant source of ki, hunting it down like a heatseeking beam of death. Once it pierces its target, the dark ki begins to ravage the foe's body, slowly killing them from the inside out, making death guaranteed if not healed quickly. *'Kiai' A Kiai is, to put it simply, a massive burst of ki over a small or large area, to create a form of shockwave around the point of impact. This tends to be used to distance one's self from their opponent, or to deliver a more enhanced form of attack. Given Sureivu's tendencies to combine close and long range attacks into a devastating combination, she often uses her Kiai to enhance her punches. By delivering a punch that causes her opponent to double over, she uses a quick and powerful burst of ki to send them flying while they're still trying to recover from the punch. Ultimate Skills Quotes "I had a nightmare once. I had killed everything on the planet. I expected to feel triumphant, exuberant. How did I really feel? Empty, remorseful. It was after I had killed the very last living soul that I truly realized the unease that had been building within me as the innocent fell one by one to my predations. I felt emptiness. I felt like a monster. I genuinely asked what I had done. I had murdered what was left of the world. All of its gods? Gone. Many of its great warriors? Gone. The last sane bastion hope of humanity? Gone. All murdered by me. I was the last living thing in a lifeless world. Had I cleansed the world? No. I had destroyed it just because I had been so obsessed with "cleansing" the world that I had not even bothered to wonder if there would even be a world left to cleanse even after just the bare minimum sacrifices had been made. The world had been destroyed, and somehow that counted as saving it. As I rekindled the flame, I recalled the hatred inside me. The flames would fade again into darkness, and so all my evil had been wrought for naught.﻿"